Numerous methods for constructing frame structures for buildings are known in the state of the art. Such methods, used in constructing the majority of buildings in many cities, are based on a three-dimensional network of latticework of strong vertical elements (pillars and columns) and horizontal elements (beams, joists, girders, tympans and stringers) to distribute and to balance the weight of the structure. These latticework structures are lighter, as they require fewer elements than, for instance, arched structures; thus, buildings of great height can be achieved. The strength-giving elements are attached one to another by means of welding or by bolted joints, depending on the results of the calculations and on the type and degree of elasticity required for the particular building. These structures may be built entirely of, or feature elements of, metal, concrete, and even wood.
The most common method of construction consists of a sequential process whereby the pillars are vertically installed, linked at their lower part to the foundations or to piles. Next, the girders are linked to the pillars and subsequently the stringers to the girders, thus completing the metallic structure. Next, the slab is constructed upon the horizontal structure of girders and stringers. The slab is the load-bearing structure of the floor, responsible for distributing the stresses to the girders and also horizontally. Currently, a very common example may be found in the combined steel and concrete slabs, or “composite slabs”, normally consisting of steel girders or stringers, a ribbed steel sheet (“composite deck”) disposed upon the girders and stringers, and finally a compression layer of concrete, with supplementary reinforcement.
Finally, the work may be finished by paving with floor tiles on the concrete. Alternatively, the use of technical floors or ceilings is currently very common, wherein piping, nodes and utilities outlets (water, electricity, optic fibre for communications, hot air for heating and cold air for air conditioning, underfloor heating, domotics, sensorics, etc.) are installed in the ceiling below the joists and stringers, or on the cement forming the floor, subsequently to be covered with parquet flooring sheets, or vinyl or PVC tiling on a supporting framework, in the case of flooring.
On the one hand, the constriction of a slab is a highly labour and time intensive process, as it consists of a batch of various sequential stages, wherein the next stage must await the completion of the previous stage. Here, the construction of the slab represents a bottleneck, as it is necessary to wait for the concrete to set. On the other hand, the installation of the utilities also requires a considerable amount of labour. Therefore, the labour factor represents one of the most significant items in the cost of construction of building structures with utilities included. Finally, the vertical divisions and façade must be installed.
The inventors have performed a background study and have concluded that document WO2015131334A1 may be quoted as the closest state of the art. The patent application PCT WO2015131334A1 describes a method for the construction of buildings wherein the slabs, prefabricated and equipped at source with horizontal beams and stringers, are placed by means of cranes upon the main girders and beams attached to the columns or pillars of the building. The object of this patent enables the achieving of economy in its construction, but presents the drawback that the slab of each storey must be hoisted “in situ” at the workface by large, costly cranes and, furthermore, the construction of vertical walls or divisions, and also the façade, is still required, and a solution is not provided to the financial drawback of having to construct and install ceilings, flooring and utilities once the slabs are in place.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simultaneous solution to these issues and drawbacks.